ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Moore
Christian Matthew Moore (born September 20, 1983) is a British professional wrestler. He is currently working exclusively for RAGE Pro Wrestling Generation. 'EARLY LIFE' Christian and his brother Dominic were born on September 20th, 1983 at the Royal Berkshire Hospital in Reading, England to Rebecca Marie Moore, a 21-year-old single mother. Christian and Dominic were born as Rachipagus twins, a form of conjoined twins, and were joined from the back of their heads to their tailbones. Their mother, fearing that should could lose both her sons, made the decision that they should be separated if it was possible. On December 1, 1983, Christian and Dominic underwent surgery to separate them. Although they both survived the actual surgery, 2 hours after returning to the ICU Dominic's tiny heart stopped and he passed away. At the age of 6, Christian first heard Dominic in his head and 'saw' Dominic in a mirror. Christian confronted his mother after Dominic told him that their mother has "let him die". For years Christian struggled to understand why he was hearing the voice of his dead twin in his head, and why from time-to-time he would black out for hours, sometimes days, at a time. In January 1998, Christian's mother apparently committed suicide, however after several foster families noted mental issues with Christian, he revealed in a visit to a psychiatrist that Dominic had in fact took control of his body and killed their mother for refusing to admit he had ever existed. On May 12th, 2001, at the age of 18, Christian had to deal with a life-changing event ... The murder of his long-time girlfriend Krissy, when Dominic had apparently taken control of his body again and knifed her to death. To cope with the loss of, as Christian saw it, the only person who truly understood him, Christian began to self-harm. After 3 years of watching Christian slowly kill himself, a few of his old high school friends persuaded him to try another outlet for his pain and despair ... So Christian turned to wrestling. 'RAGE PRO WRESTLING GENERATION.' In late 2008, Christian joined RAGE. There he joined long-time friend Ethan Blake (the younger brother of former TCW World Champion Vampire Molly) as his "half-brother" and became part of the hugely successful group, Entourage, along with two other up-and-comers Harvey Adams and Samuel Jacobs. Entourage split in late 2009 and Christian left RAGE the same night a severe beat down that many thought ended his career, although Christian refuses to comment on anything relating to RAGE (possibly for legal reasons). 'FULL METAL WRESTLING.' Christian's first match for Full Metal Wrestling was at FMW Distortion 10.1 against B.U.G., Bryce Thorne and TJ Tilli in 6-Man tag team action which saw Christian and his partners Butters and Jetstream walk away with the win. Unfortunately at 10.2 and FMW Supremacy (2010), in which Christian was involved in a Fatal Four Way and a People's Choice Stretcher Match respectively, the odds were too much for Christian and he endured two straight losses. After some initial concerns from Dominic, Christian joined forces with Lord Dragos (Cole), the brother-in-law of Christian's former friend Ethan Blake, at FMW Lethal Injection (2010). For a team that had only known each other a few days, Christian and Cole made light work of their opponents Trey Spruance and Axel Van Osbourne. At 11.1 the newly christened Burning Insanity (Moore and Dragos) faced off against the FMW veterans The Comeback Kids (Slegnadamus and Butters) to little success. Not only did the loss dent the confidence slightly of this new team, but it also cost FMW Distortion a draft pick in the 2019 draft. In what may seem like an ironic twist, having lost a draft pick, later that same night Burning Insanity themselves were drafted to the seemingly more violent FMW Corruption. In their first match under the FMW Corruption banner Christian and Dragos face off against each other in a Fatal Four Way that also sees The Comeback Kids square off against each other. PERSONAL LIFE. Christian is single and has been since the death of his previous girlfriend Krissy. The identity of Christian's father is unknown (it was NOT the man who portrayed his father during an angle in RAGE), although it is assumed that he was a married man who had an affair with Christian and Dominic's mother and left her after she refused to have an abortion. Christian and his brother Dominic share a love-hate relationship ... Dominic loves to annoy Christian with his non-stop talking, and Christian hates him for it. Category:Wrestlers